Reaper
by AvidReader88
Summary: There is always a consequence when changing fate.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts on this story idea would be greatly appreciated :)

* * *

The wind whipped passed her, causing her cloak to flutter around. Looking out across the dark sky the only lights were those coming from the houses. The moon having been completely covered by clouds, as the rain started to fall lightly around her.

She walked to the edge of the roof looking down at the house across the street. There was a light on in the upper window; she could see the owner walking to the door before turning it off and climbing into bed.

The dark shadow on the street moved toward the front door after an hour. The figure slipped through the gate and knelt down by the front door. She watched them play with the lock before it opened and they slipped inside.

She let out a sigh before she dropped off the roof and followed them through the door. She could hear the intruder rummaging around the first floor; she glanced at them before continuing up the stairs.

After reaching the top of the stairs she could see a small light coming through a door at the end of the hall. The light was dim barley making any light at all, but it was enough to catch her interest.

Slowly pushing the door open she looked inside. The young girl was laying on her side with a stuffed bear under one arm. Her tawny hair spilled across the pillows in waves. She walked closer to the edge of the bed, kneeling down so she could look at her more clearly.

The shadow's that always swirled on the edges of her vision, started to clear for the first time in her existence. She gazed at this young girl unblinking; she slowly brought up a pale hand to touch her. She wanted to feel the warmth that seemed to be exuding from her.

The pale hand was about to be laid over the girl's hand when a noise alerted her to the other presence in the house. She quickly retracted her hand, standing and turning back around. Before leaving the room she grabbed the nightlight and shut the door.

She strode to the other bedroom sliding in she went to stand in the far corner and waited.

The stairs creaked, and the sound of footsteps in the hallway halted just on the other side of the door.

She could see it being inched open, and the person slid their face in and then coming fully into the room. They looked at the couple sleeping in the bed for a while. Turning back around they made their way to the vanity and began opening drawers, rummaging through them.

She waited patiently for the time to come; there was no changing the outcome. The Moirai had laid out the future before the creatures were even born; there was no changing fate…

* * *

Shizuru had been sleeping peacefully when she heard a loud creak outside her room. She sat straight up in bed. Glancing around she realized her light was gone! Scrambling out of bed she pulled her door open and ran to her parents bedroom.

The door was open; she stopped right before entering quickly spotting the dark figure that stood hunched over in the corner. She froze, just staring at them. The figure stiffened and turned their body to face her. She gasped all she saw was blackness where the face should have been, but the hood was pulled so far forward the shadows blocked any light from getting in.

There was another noise that drew her attention to another person that was looking straight at her. There were dressed in all black as well, but instead of a cloak they had a black sweater and a mask.

They started toward her; she let out a cry before dashing to her parents. The force of her landing on the bed woke them up.

They quickly sat up, they saw the figure coming toward them. Her father leapt out of bed and ran at the person. Her mother grabbed her and went to run. But there was a loud bang and her mother fell to the floor.

The fall made her disorientated, she looked around and saw her father fighting with the person; she saw the shiny weapon held in their hand.

She looked back toward where the figure in the corner had been but didn't see them.

The air beside her grew cold making her look over. "ahh!" She screamed and jumped back in terror. The cloaked figure was kneeling over her mother reaching down to touch her shoulder.

"No! Don't touch her!" She cried out, she scrambled back over to her mother. Grabbing at her, shaking her. "Mom! Wake up, come one!" She cried hysterically.

She could hear the loud thumps and grunting coming from behind her but she couldn't focus on that.

The figure froze with their hand suspended in mid air. Before lowering it down again. Shizuru began to cry even more, deep inside she knew they were going to take her mother from her.

She reached out to grab the hand, but it was pulled away before she could touch them. "Stay away!" She cried again.

A loud bang was heard again and the sounds of struggling stopped. "Please don't take them." She pleaded this time, tears streaming down her face.

"I must" The voice was quiet, it wasn't what she expected, the sound was beautiful only making her tears fall harder.

The stranger still hesitated, before bringing their hand down to rest on her mother. She couldn't' tell if her mother was dead but she knew at that moment that her mother was gone.

The stranger rose and began walking over to the two motionless bodies on the ground. Kneeling down next to her father this time, preparing to take him just like they took her mother.

Shizuru jumped up and ran at them she leapt on their back causing them to fall over. She pushed off and stood in front of her father with her arms held out.

"You can't have him too!" She yelled this time.

The stranger's hood fell back, reviling the face of a woman. Shizuru's arms dropped to her sides, and just stared.

Long bluish black hair fell down her sides. Pale skin almost glowing in the dark, and surprised vivid green eyes stared back at her.

Those green eyes darted between her and her father who lay behind her. They fell to the ground before glancing back up.

The stranger sat up, quickly grabbing her hood and pulling it back over her head she moved to stand.

Shizuru stared up at her, watching in awe. As the women moved with grace passed her to the other stranger.

Watching her place her hand on him, she felt the cold sweep into the room again.

She turned and looked back to Shizuru. "You may keep him…But there is always a cost to changing fate" She said in a sad voice.

The figure turned and moved out of the room quickly. She heard sirens in the distance slowly growing closer.

She hadn't moved even when more strangers with lights came flooding into the room. Her mind had gone numb. Hands were placed on her sides and she felt someone carrying her out of the room.

Her father was being placed on a gurney and rolled out. Her thoughts though were on the dark women who had spared her father. Right before being placed in the back of a car she glanced around. Standing under a tree was the figure, the hood wasn't pulled as far forward and she could see the pale skin and red lips set in a tight line.

She was placed in the car and the door was shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's, here is a very fast update :) I hope you enjoy this. Not sure if you'll be upset with the way the story is going, or like it. So any and all feedback is amazing.

Enjoy!

* * *

She stood in the ally watching the young girl walk to school, her tawny hair blowing in the wind.

The dark figure pulled their cloak tighter around herself, the chill started to seep into her skin the minute the young woman was out of sight.

She walked out of the alley into the sunlight. People around her walked around her without a second glance, the only thing alerting them to her presence was the shiver that ran down their spines when in close proximity.

Keeping a close eye on the girl ahead of her, she couldn't help but scrutinize. She walked with a regal grace. Her head hell high, back strait. Her shadow noticed the difference in her appearance, from when she saw her last. The young girl had filled out, her height had increased dramatically leaving her only a couple inches shorter then herself. It had only been seven years since that night…but the sadness still reflected in those maroon orbs.

Natsuki hated herself when she saw that look. She wanted to change what she was, wishing that the fates had left this young girls family alone. She hated that she was the one who had help complete the task of taking her mother.

The cloaked figure was lost in thought and stopped paying attention to her surroundings. She came to an abrupt halt when she walked right into the person filling her thoughts. She sprung back in surprise. She looked down seeing those red eyes looking right back at her.

Unconsciously she reached up and pulled her hood farther over her face. The feel of those eyes staring at her was unnerving.

The dark figure began to back up slowly. The darkness that swirled in her vision began to clear, just like that night seven years ago. Finally she gazed upon the girl with almost unhindered vision.

The colours were clearly defined she noted the way the light reflected from her hair, lighting it up. Her eyes looked even redder in the sunlight.

Warmth began to fill the cloaked figures body, starting with her chest. She felt it rise to her face. The unexpectedness frightened her, and she turned and fled.

"How is she always able to see me" Natsuki muttered to herself. She pressed her back to the alley wall, she focused her thoughts on a clearing, the trees pressing against the outer edges, and the way the light would filter in through the branches.

Her body began to shimmer, before the fresh air surrounded her. Lying back on the grass she gazed up at the sky. Her thoughts returning to the red-eyed girl she had changed fate for. Why was it that her vision cleared, and she felt the all-encompassing warmth spread through her body when near her? Natsuki was becoming addicted to the feeling.

* * *

Shizuru stared out of her office windows. Leaning back in her chair she peered out at the rain, feeling the emptiness filling her. It had been 7 years since she last saw the dark figure. It had been so long she chalked it up to her going crazy, but she couldn't quite shake it.

Glancing at her watch she realized it was already 8:00pm, she hadn't realized how late it was. She packed up some folders, grabbing her umbrella and coat she stepped out of her office. She turned and locked the door, and quickly walked to the elevator.

* * *

She stood still staring down at the ground. Her mind swam with images from that night 14 years ago. She should have not spared that mans life, it was a foolish mistake and she had been found out.

But when she had seen the young girl looking at her with red pleading eyes, she could not take his life. Deep in her soul she felt that she needed this girl to be happy. She needed her to be protected, she honestly didn't think of what might have happened.

Hades had found out about the missing soul. She knew he would, you cannot hide from the gods.

The darkness continued to sweep into the corners of her vision almost blinding her. She was used to the darkness, but it had never been this bad before. She fingered the nightlight that was in her pocket. After all of those years she had kept it, hoping it would bring light to the darkness that always surrounded her.

She stood in front of Thanatos silently waiting for her sentence. "I am disappointed in you…" He said. The bringer of death continued to look at her with serious eyes.

"You know the price for meddling with fate…did you not think about your immortality?" He said softly.

Her hood had been pulled off so he could look on her without hindrance. But without it covering her face she felt open, vulnerable. Her eyes were desperately searching for something to focus on, so that the darkness would not consume her completely.

Thanatos stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know you will be made mortal…your existence cut short." He said quietly.

She only nodded. Her thoughts running with what she should have done. The things she should have changed, maybe if she hadn't been the one there that night. If only someone else had been sent!

She felt the pain first, then the overwhelming pressure inside her head, her vision completely blacking out. She reached out blindly, her fingers brushing against Thanatos robes.

"I am so very sorry Natsuki…I wish you the best."

She felt her world tip, and then she was falling.

* * *

The water hitting her was the first thing that registered. She rolled off her back, and sat up, resting on her legs.

She heard the sound of horns, the splash of cars. Her head spun around, her vision had not cleared the shadows were pressing in more aggressively. She attempted to stand up but swayed and fell.

The feeling of complete helplessness began to surface, her stomach twisted into a knot, her eyes stinging with tears that had never been shed.

Slowly standing, she used a wall for support. Faded lights kept passing. She couldn't make out what they were, but she began walking toward them.

She knocked into something, making a loud crashing sound. Her heart sped up in fear before calming down.

The rain continued to pelt down, reminding her of that night. The darkness, the rain, if only she had listened to the rules she would be fine. Now cursed to the life of a mortal, she was going to die. And by the looks of it, that day would be much sooner.

The sound of clicking heels brought her out of her inward thinking. She remained still, just listening. The sound of clicking stopped not far from her. She could hear the sound of rain hitting an umbrella.

The noise of walking started again, but this time moving toward her. She stiffened and remained motionless.

"_Ara_…are you all right?" A woman's voice spoke.

Natsuki did not respond but just stared as hard as she could at where she thought the voice was coming from.

The voice sounded again but closer "Are you alright?" the voice was firmer.

Natsuki took a step back, but tripped over the same thing she had knocked over earlier and fell. Landed hard, she brought her hand back to break the fall, but her wrist bent awkwardly and she cried out.

A hand was placed on her arm, bringing her focus back to the women. She had stiffened at the touch.

"Come!" The voice said.

She felt the same hand being placed around her waist, and being pulled up. The sudden change in position caused a wave of vertigo to wash over her. She swayed, but the hand only gripped her tighter.

Natsuki felt the woman begin to walk her forward. She had a hard time keeping her feet moving at the speed at which the woman was moving.

A car door was opened and Natsuki was placed inside. After the stranger pulled a belt across her lap, the door was shut.

The dark haired girl pressed her head against the window. She could hear the rain but not see it. Her world had been tainted, the same as how her actions had tainted her.

The rain became louder then quieted down as the opposite door was shut.

* * *

The drive was quiet; the only sound was the engine and the music playing in the background.

Natsuki could no longer hear the rain pelting against the roof. She sat up a bit straighter, she could see dim lights, but they were steady unmoving unlike the ones she had seen previously.

The car came to a stop, and the stranger got out. Natuski started to fall when the door she had been leaning against was opened. She closed her eyes, blocking out the lights that were piercing her eyes.

Hands caught her and pushed her back upright. "You are going to have to pay more attention _stranger-han_" She heard the voice say lightly.

* * *

Shizuru pulled the young women out of the car. Her arm placed around her waist, as she practically dragged her, before kicking the door shut.

Shizuru kept glancing down at the women in her arms. Something about her made her stop and help. The dark hair that fell onto her face, the pale skin…something about her made Shiuru feel…safe.

After stepping back out of the elevator she half dragged the girl to her apartment. Fumbling around with her keys for longer then she would have liked she finally fit them into the lock and pushed the door open.

Quickly walking the girl to the couch she placed her down before jogging back to the front door to shut and lock it.

Taking off her shoes she ran back to the girl on the couch. She wasn't sure if she should run a shower for her, or just get her changed into dry cloths. From the way she had been swaying even with Shizurus help made her a bit wary of leaving her alone in the shower or bath.

She looked at her before pulling her back up "Come on, we need to get you changed" she said softly.

The only response she got was a quiet groan. She set her down on her bed, and moved quickly to her dresser.

She began rummaging through it looking for something that would fit her. Shizuru had noticed that she was quite a bit smaller then herself, the top of her head just reaching her nose.

She quickly pulled out a t-shirt, and a pair of sweats. She stepped back to the girl.

"Hey," She began, trying to get the girls attention. "I'm going to change your cloths, okay?"

She got a small nod from the young woman. She smiled; the nod was the most response she had gotten since finding her.

She reached forward, grabbing the bottom of the loose fitting black shirt; she pulled it up and over the girl's head. She grabbed the t-shirt, and pulled it on her. Before moving her hands to the girls waist and tugged on the cloth pants. They slid down, and with a wet plop she dropped them to the floor. She pulled the sweat pants on quickly, so as not to embarrass the girl too much.

Then standing up she grabbed a towel and began to dry the girls' hair. She felt the silkiness of her hair run through her fingers, it felt so nice to be running her hands through it.

After finishing she knelt down in front of the girl, "Are you feeling better?" She asked quietly.

"y…yes" Said a soft voice.

Shizuru froze, something about that voice. She recognized it, but she couldn't remember where. She pushed the thought and focused back on the girl.

"That's very good to hear." She said while smiling. "What's your name?"

The girl, tipped her head up, her eyes were slightly open. Only a small slit of her eyes could be seen.

"…Natsuki…" The voice sounded almost unsure, but the quiet huskiness made Shizuru loose focus.

Placing her hands on the girl's shoulders she tilted her head slightly. "Natsuki…that's a nice name. I'm Shizuru, nice to meet you".

She saw Natsuki's cheeks pinking slightly. She chuckled lightly. "Are you hungry, Natsuki?"

* * *

The question threw Natsuki off; she had never known what it felt like to be hungry before. But the word made her realize that her stomach was hurting, she could only assume that food would make it better.

* * *

Shizuru saw the look of confusion pass the girls face, before she responded. "umm..yes..Sh-Shizru, I am hungry".

"Come on then, let's see what I can get for you." She helped the girl stand up, but she didn't have to hold as much of her weight this time.

Helping the girl down into a chair, she walked into the kitchen; she opened her fridge and saw the leftover chicken soup. She pulled it out, and placed it in a pot and turned the heat on.

She glanced over to the girl sitting at the table. She was beautiful, her skin contrasting with her hair. The red lips…Shizuru stopped, and stared hard at her. Something was nagging her again, she knew she had seen her somewhere before. But she was sure she would have remember someone like Natsuki…why couldn't' she now?

"Natsuki, I'm making chicken soup, I hope that's alright?" She called out to her.

The dark haired girl spun her head around to the sound of her voice. Eyes opened wider showing startled vivid green eyes.

Shizuru's breath caught in her throat, she could feel herself falling into those eyes. She shook her head before attempting to bring her thoughts back to the present.

The tawny haired woman watched the girl closely, something about the way she was looking around. She seemed to be searching for her, as if she couldn't see her.

"Natsuki?" She said again.

Those eyes turned in her direction, not quite focusing on her, but seemed to be looking at the light above her head.

"Yes, soup sounds very good." She said slowly, as if she wasn't sure what to say to the question.

Shizuru nodded, she turned around and stirred the soup a bit.

* * *

Natsuki could hear the woman in the kitchen there was a scrapping noise, then the sound of a cupboard shutting. She tried to focus on the shadow that would move in and out of the light, but she was getting frustrated with the constant movement.

She heard the woman walking toward her, and heard something placed in front of her.

"Here, it's not to hot so you should be able to eat it right away." Said a voice softly

Natsuki loved the way Shizuru's voice sounded. It was soft and caring, but there was something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

The dark haired girl reached forward with her hands. She knew there would be a spoon to use. She had spent her entire existence-watching humans, but she could not find the simple utensil.

Her fingers bumped against the bowl, and worked around it. Her eyebrows drew together in frustration. She felt a soft hand grasp a hold of hers; it slowly moved it to the side and was placed over the cool metal.

When the hand was placed over hers the inky blackness that she saw started to fade. Her eyes grew wider as the hand came into focus. Her hand looked and felt so soft. The hand was taken away, and the darkness swept back pushing any light out.

"Thank you" She said. Natsuki was angry at the shadows that would not leave her; she wanted to look at the woman who had helped her. All she could do was smile in the direction she believed her to be in.

* * *

Shizuru watched the smile that spread across the girl's lips, her heart fluttered at the smile. "You are very welcome Natsuki. Now eat up, we don't want it to get cold now do we?"

After she finished her soup, Shizuru could see her head begin to nod. Her eyes had grown heavy.

Standing up she approached the young girl, placing a hand upon her shoulder drawing her attention toward her.

"Natsuki? You should probably get some sleep" The girl slowly nodded. Standing up slowly, she walked with Shizuru to the bedroom.

Shizuru watched with mild amusement as the young girl fell onto her bed with no grace whatsoever. She crawled to the top before laying down and closing her eyes.

She stood for a few minutes more before grabbing the covers and pulling them over the young girl. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out her pyjamas, then grabbing a towel she headed to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a fairly short chapter, I wrote it during one of my breaks between classes. I wanted to get my ideas down, and published before I start changing them, and they get out of hand lol.

I want to thank all the reviews people sent me, I love seeing that people are enjoying my story as much as I have been enjoying writing it :) I want to thank the person who pointed out my plural and singular problem, that was a very silly mistake on my part, so I thank you for reminding me of it.

Hopefully there aren't to many mistakes in this one, but if there are feel free to point them out.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Natsuki awoke with a start. Heart pounding, the dreams had been filled with the screams and mournful cries of death. The memories had become worse after becoming mortal. At least before she never slept, she hadn't ever seen the images distorted by her own imagination.

The room was dark; she could only make out a small sliver of light. The silence began to overwhelm her, she needed out.

Quickly standing up she fumbled her way to the door. Opening it, she rushed out of the dark room. She tried to remember the direction of the front door, holding out her hands she felt around.

She heard movement to her left, and froze. She heard a soft sigh, and then the continued soft rhythmic breathing. Natsuki slowly relaxed her body, not having realized she had tensed up so much.

The Claustrophobic feeling she'd had before started to give way to a strong erg to get out in the hallway. She felt the pull and she could only go along with it. Allowing her feet to move without her even thinking about it.

Making her way to the front door, she felt around for the locks, undoing them as silently as possible, she moved her hand down to the knob. The door began to open, and she was about to slip out when a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" The voice said sounding sleepy

Natsuki glanced back, her hand still holding the door open.

She heard the shuffled footsteps, "Natsuki, please don't leave" The voice almost pleaded with her.

Shizuru drew closer, placing her hand on Natsukis shoulder. The darkness was responding to her touch, fading out of her vision, but still leaving the dark shadows of night in their place.

The dark haired girl dropped her head "I must…" She responded.

Shizurus hand tightened, and let out a slight gasp. "W-what…?"

Natsuki cocked her head to the side; she was confused by the taller woman's reaction.

"I must." She said this time with more force. Pulling away slightly, Natuski moved out of the woman's reach opening the door wider

Shizuru's eyes seemed glazed, staring off into an unknown world. Her mouth moved as if trying to say something, but was unable to form the correct words.

Taking the distraction she slipped completely out of the apartment. She walked down the hall, the shadows that had falling back into place the minute Shizuru's hand had left her began to move. They were forming around a door on the left side of the hallway. She could feel the coldness began to envelop her. The shadows were moving more erratically, they almost appeared to be dancing.

Her mind began to waiver, only being able to focus on the door. She heard the sound of a door open and shut behind her, and footsteps coming in her direction. But she did not care.

The hallways began to feel congested with the amount of dark shapes, and the pull was growing every step she took toward that door.

Finally reaching it, she placed her hand on the knob. She turned it, and pushed. But nothing happened, her reaction became panicked, the shadows growing agitated with every failed attempted to get into the apartment.

"Natsuki!" A voice exclaimed from behind her.

She glanced back at the woman. She began to shake, her body vibrating with agitation. "I need in!" She said. Her voice had grown hoarse.

"You can't just force your way in…what do you think you're doing" Shizuru said, grabbing the shorter woman from behind, she pulled her away from the door.

Natsuki felt the arms wrap around her waist, but didn't realize what was happening till she was being pulled away.

"No! Stop, I must!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

She tried prying Shizuru's hands off of her, but her attempt was only met with the tightening of shizuru's grip.

The shadows began to swirl around angrily, rushing violently at them before backing off.

Natuski could see the shadows began to move closer to Shizuru, fear of what they would do began to fill Natuski.

She could feel her body being forcibly dragged back into Shizurus apartment. Just as the door shut she finally broke free of the light haired woman's hold. And Natuski flung herself away.

Natuski held her head in her hands, she was trying to push the darkness back, and the whispers began to fill her mind

_We must…don't leave him…we need to see him die!_ She heard them say. Natsuki could feel the pressure building; she thought her head would explode with the words when she felt arms being wrapped around her.

The warmth started to fill her body where once coldness reigned. The voices quieted till there was nothing left.

-h-

Shizuru held Natsuki in her arms. Slightly rocking her. The woman would never admit it, but she had been terrified.

The half crazed look she was given when Natuski was trying to force her way into the neighbouring apartment scared her. Something about the way her eyes looked.

But the one thing she could not shake was the words 'I must' she had heard them before. She remembered them being said that night 14 years ago…she had forgotten that dark stranger who had taken her mother.

The way Natuski had said it, sounded exactly like that stranger. Shizuru tightened her hold, and closed her eyes. She couldn't' remember what the person looked like. She had been 10 years old; the whole night seemed hazy, nothing being very clear.

She felt Nastuki turn her head, the taller woman pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry" Was the whispered response.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what happened?" Shizuru implored.

Natsuki just shook her head, "I can not…I don't know how to word it..." She turned her head away.

Shizuru noticed that the girl had not made a single attempt to escape her arms. "Well, you can stay in my arms for as long as you like" She said smiling.

She could see the pinking of the girl's cheeks. And She felt Natsuki go to move out of her embrace, she watched the girl stand up, she got up as well.

She quickly schooled her features, "does Natsuki not enjoy my hugs…?" She said in a sad voice, reaching up and covering her face with her hands. Shaking her shoulders for dramatic effect, hoping to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

"N-no, Shizuru I do!" She heard natsuki exclaim in fear.

"But you do not want them" She said adding as much sadness into her voice as she could muster.

"P…Please, Shizuru don't cry" Natsuki said. Shizuru felt hands hesitantly wrap around her. The taller woman could feel the heat emanating from the dark haired girls face.

Chuckling slightly, she brought her hands around the dark haired woman, pulling her tighter against her. "_Ara…_I didn't know Natsuki wanted to hug me so much in one night" She said.

She felt the younger woman stiffen, and pull back. "You aren't sad! You tricked me!" She exclaimed turning even redder. She watched the younger woman stomp off.

Shizuru watched her walk angrily over to the wall, and saw her hands running along it. The lighter haired woman watched in confusion, till she realized she was looking for a light switch.

Slightly confused by why someone who she thought couldn't see would need a light switch, "Natsuki, the light's are over here" She watched the younger woman spin her head around in her direction, and walk over.

Watching the pale fingers run a long the wall before finding the switch and turning it on. She watched in interest as the girl's eyes found her and settled on her face.

Natsuki's hands came up and grabbed her hand, she watch the eyes dart around quickly before looking strait into her eyes…the woman froze, then a look of complete shock spread threw her face.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the wait. I was a bit stomped on what to do. I hope you like this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated, so thank you to all of those who did for the last chapter, you're the best!

* * *

Natsuki stared at the red eyes. She was in complete shock. The same eyes that had looked back at her that night so long ago; the same eyes that saw her on the street. They were the same beautiful red eyes.

Natsukis mouth hung open, she had taken this woman's mother, and she took something she had held dear. And yet this woman had helped her, housed her, clothed her. She had nothing to give back; she had only taken from her.

Fear began to seep into the recesses of her mind. What if she found out who she was? What would Shizuru do to her? Natsuki felt sick at the thought of Shizuru hating her.

The dark haired girl took a step back, dropping the soft warm hand in the process. The shadows filled her. The whispers filling her head, _She won't want you once she knows…how could she trust someone who stole her poor mother…_

The voices continued they were swirling around Shizuru's figure, casting her into more darkness then before. Then one voice came to her mind, _you cannot escape us, but you can leave her before she leaves you, our dear Reaper._

"Shi-Shizuru…I am so sorry…" Natsukis voice trailed off. What could she say? Should she even say anything?

She felt the light haired woman step closer to her, and the soft hand was back in hers. Natsuki glanced up into those ruby orbs, hoping that she could take all the pain she had caused.

"Sorry? …Natuski I don't understand, what's wrong." She said, her eyes portraying such concern.

Natsuki averted her eyes, knowing she does not deserve such sympathy from this woman. "Please forgive me Shizuru!" She blurted out.

"Natsuki…it's been a long night, how about we go back to sleep, and you explain things in the morning?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki nodded, wanting to spend as much time with this woman before she found out the truth.

-h-

Shizuru had no idea what was going on with the younger woman. Her eyes showed regret, but for what she had no idea.

She turned the lights back off before leading the dark haired girl back to her bedroom. She watched Natsuki crawl back onto the bed. She noticed the minute that she had let go of her hand Natsuki stiffened, and the regret in her eyes was filled with fear.

Shizuru was about to turn and leave back to the couch she had been on previously when she turned back.

She crawled onto the other side of the bed lying down she glanced over at the dark haired girl. Her body was stiff unmoving, curled into a ball. Sighing Shizuru moved to lay behind her; placing her hands around the girl's waist she pulled her closer.

Natsuki body reacted by stiffening if that was even possible. But Shizuru could feel her body began to relax, her breathing becoming even, till she was limp in the older woman's arms.

Shizuru tightened her hold, enjoying having another person next to her. She closed her eyes, feeling the world sway she drifted off.

-h-

Shizuru awoke a bit surprised to feel someone lying practically on top of her. Glancing down she saw black silky hair. The pale arms wrapped around her tightly, snuggling into her as if she were a giant stuffed animal.

Chuckling lightly Shizuru began to run her hands through silky raven locks, just enjoying the moment.

Shizuru was turning things over in her head. She didn't understand how the girl appeared to be able to see when touching her, but when left alone she would fumble around, the vibrant green eyes that she remembered from somewhere, the husky voice.

Shizuru was sure she had met the dark haired girl somewhere before. Glancing toward the window she could see sunlight coming in under the curtains. She slowly moved Natsuki's hand that was flung over her. Trying to be as gentle as possible she slid out from under the smaller girl.

Shizuru moved to the foot of the bed, bending down and picking up the cloths from last night. She had forgotten about them, and only realizing now that they were still on the floor in a pile.

Carrying the pile of cloths to the laundry room she shook out the shirt and threw it in the washer. Doing the same with the pants she heard something hit the floor.

Glancing down, she saw a small nightlight. Bending down she picked it up. It was a simple one, shaped in a rectangle, with a small dragon painted on the side.

Shizuru turned it over in her hands. She had one just like this when she was younger. From her foggy memory it was an exact replica…but why would Natsuki have this in her pocket?

Quickly throwing the pants into the washer, she turned the washer on. Going into the living room she sat down heavily. She continued to play around with the light in her hand.

Closing her eyes, she tried to force herself to remember what had happened.

She can see a figure in a black cloak kneeling over her mother; she remembers the feeling of loss when the figure moved away from her mother.

Then the sudden desperation that came over her, and she leapt on the stranger. They had fallen, she remembers, but she can't see the face in her memories.

Sighing Shizuru opens her eyes, laying her head back she stared at nothing. _I must be going crazy to even think that Natsuki could have something to do with that night, she is way to young to have even been the right age_, she thought to herself.

But Shizuru could not convince herself, that she had nothing to do with that night. Standing up Shizuru walked back into the bedroom. Looking at the younger woman sleeping soundly on the bed brought a smile to Shizuru's face.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she brought her hand up, and ran it over Natsuki's arm.

She felt the young woman stiffen before the eyes snapped open. The vivid emeralds stared at her, before they seemed to soften.

Shizuru pulled her hand away, standing up she looked back at the girl. "That night…. You were there!" She exclaimed. "Green eyes…I saw! What were you doing there, Natsuki!?"

_She had green eyes, black hair, red lips, I saw her I knocked her hood off. She took my mother! _ Shizuru's inner mind was going through a whirl of thoughts. _Why am I so drawn to this girl…she took my mother! _

Looking at the dark haired girl with pleading eyes "why did you do it?" she said. Her ruby red eyes filling with tears, the memories she had forgotten flooding back.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the wait...for some reason reading break doesn't allow me to catch up but does quite the opposite. But I'm back on track now.

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I enjoy every single one, they kept me thinking about the story instead of forgetting which tends to happen sometimes.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! And if there is anything you would like to see happen, please let me know any and all ideas a accepted with open arms!

* * *

Natsuki was speechless, Shizuru had found out and she was angry. Her head fell forward her hair obscuring her face. She didn't want to see the anger. She knew she deserved it, but she wished that Shizuru didn't hate her.

Natuski reached forward hoping to take her hand. The dark harried girl wanted to convey how sorry she was. Natuski's hand brushed against the taller woman's. Shizuru stiffened and pulled her hands back, clutching them to her chest.

The smaller woman stared at the shape she knew to be shizuru, the shadows for once were not moving but they were still ever present. "Please…Please don't hate me" Natsuki chocked out.

She heard whimpers coming from Shizuru, the sound tore at her heart. And knowing she was the cause only added to her distress.

Natsuki stood, and pulled the taller woman into a hug. She held her as tightly as possible, Shizuru's head bowed to rest against her shoulder. She felt tentative hands slowly reach around her clutching on to her.

-h-

Shizuru broke down, tears falling for the loss of her mother. The one person who would love her unconditionally, the one person who never judged her, she had lost her, to Natsuki, the girl she had helped, the girl who caused her to feel something she'd never felt before. And having the dark haired girls hands wrapped around her only caused her to cry harder, she was so confused…She should hate her, she should throw her out. But she couldn't, seeing the pain in her eyes only added to the feeling of sadness, she didn't want to see Natsuki so upset.

She held tighter to the smaller woman, holding on for dear life.

She began to calm down; her gasping became quiet tears before it stopped completely. Shizuru continued to hold onto Natsuki, not wanting to let go of the smaller woman ever.

Shizuru could not hate someone so sweet; Shizuru remembered what she had said that night. She remembers that Natsuki had said there were always consequences; Shizuru could only wonder what she meant.

-h-

Retio was standing in a large room, the sound of dripping water echoing. He saw a small figure moving toward him, bright red hair cut short flying at him in a rush.

Nao came to a violent stop, she bowed quickly before standing. Her lime green eyes glaring at him.

"What do you have to report Nao?" He asked smoothly.

"Natuski has been cast out!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

Reito felt the shock; he smoothed his features before smiling again. "She has…? What wonderful news, I wonder what she has done." He mulls over, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Nao smirked "the rumour is she didn't take a soul. I can only image what is happening now…the shadows must be kil-"

"Enough Nao, no need to speculate. Now is our time to make a move. I need you to find her, and then bring her to me. I will prepare for the ritual," Reito said, before turning and walking away.

Nao stood watching him go, her eyes crinkling as she smiled in glee. The sacrifice didn't need to be in top shape during the ritual...she was going to enjoy bringing her oh so perfect Natsuki back.

-h-

Natsuki sat in Shizuru's office; the woman brought her along to her work. Natsuki was now wearing a pair of to long of jeans, a baggy shirt and jacket, with a pair of black sneakers. Shizuru had told her she would get her cloths after she finished work today.

The sun was shining brightly; it shined in through the large windows in Shizuru's office. Natsuki sat on the couch, she hadn't moved since Shizuru left for meeting forty minuets earlier.

Natsuki wasn't sure how to feel, the tawny haired woman seemed to have forgiven her. She cried on her shoulder then had just stopped. Just stepping back, and placed a small kiss on the smaller woman's cheek before walking away.

Natsuki glanced around again; the light was pushing out the shadows. She could make out the large office, the desk by the window. Some pictures hanging on the wall.

She stood up, she wondered around the desk, looking at the photo of a young Shizuru and her mother. Natsuki felt her stomach clench, the caring eyes of the woman stared back at her. She wished that there were some way she could have saved both, if only she could go back and change time.

-h-

Shizuru left the meeting as quickly as possible, she hadn't been paying much attention to what they had been proposing. Her mind had remained on Natsuki.

The tall woman's feet clicking against the ground as she walked back to her office. She could see the people staring at her; people had always been a bit obsessed with her. She knew they were attracted by her appearance, but no one had spent time talking to her.

She saw her door up ahead. Striding over to it, she quickly stepped inside. Natsuki was leaning over her desk, her face scrunched up staring at a photo. Shizuru couldn't help the smile that spread across her face _she's so cute!_

Natsuki didn't seem to realize Shizuru had come back. Shizuru quietly placed her papers down on the coffee table and walked around her desk. Natsuki still hadn't seemed to realize she was there.

Shizuru now standing completely behind her, she leaned forward bringing her hands around her waist and she leaned in and whispered, "What are you doing?"

The tawny haired woman couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her when she felt the young woman jump in her arms.

"Sh-shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed. She attempted to twist her body around, trying to see the other woman.

Shizru just held her in place. Placing her chin on the smaller woman's shoulder she hummed in response. She felt Natsuki relax in her embrace.

"What have you found so interesting that you didn't hear me come in?" She asked quietly.

She felt the dark haired girl lean back into her embrace; one pale hand came to rest over top of hers.

"Nothing…I-I was just looking at your desk…it's very organized." She said quickly.

"Oh? Just may desk? You weren't trying to hack into my computer and steel some top secret information were you?" She said attempting to sound worried.

Natsuki pulled out of her arms turning fully. In her haste her foot caught and she tripped over the chair and fell into shizuru her face landing against the taller woman's chest.

Shizuru stifled the laugh, she watched Natsuki stand quickly face completely red. "Is that your way of trying to seduce me out of more information?" she teased again.

"N-No Shizuru! I would never! I-I wasn't stealing! I would never steal from you! Or Seduce you, I wasn't seducing you!" She exclaimed hands flailing around. "I wouldn't hack you! Never, your computer wouldn't be hacked, that would wreck it! I would never destroy something by hacking at it!" Natsuki continued to ramble.

Shizuru couldn't' contain the laughter that was building up, she doubled over. She felt small hands being placed on her shoulders. "Shizuru I'm sorry, please don't cry. I don't want you to cry!" The dark haired girl said.

"Natsuki doesn't want to seduce me...? Do you not think I'm pretty?" She said, her voice wavering by the silent laughter.

There was silence before she heard girl speak again "What! No-shizuru-No I think you are very pretty. I do want to seduce you...but I wasn't trying! It was and accident, please forgive me!" She stuttered out, in a panic.

Standing back up straight she looked at the girl, the redness of her cheeks making her look adorable. She chuckled, attempting to reign in her laughter, before breaking down again.

The taller woman saw the exact moment when Natsuki realized she was laughing. Her eyes went from panicked to realization.

"You-You were teasing me!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but you are so cute when you are panicked, I couldn't help myself." She said between chuckles of laughter.

The blush came back full force; Shizuru took pity on the girl. She stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. "I look forward to when you do decide to seduce me though. And I know you wouldn't steal from me, though I didn't mean hacking as hitting something. I meant it as in virtually breaking into my computer." She said lovingly…She couldn't help but adore the small woman in her arms; she made Shizuru feel so complete.

Something about Natsuki made her feel cared for, protected, safe. There was nothing else she could want. The warmth that was exuded from her felt like it enveloped her completely. Smiling she rested her head on top of the dark hair, breathing in deeply enjoying the smell of Natsuki's hair.

Shizuru felt Natsuki shift slightly before she heard the quiet words "Virtually…?"


	6. Chapter 6

One of the faster updates so far! Thank you for the reviews everyone, I love it.

Hopefully this chapter explains a bit more things, if any of you have questions I'll gladly answer them for you.

Any kind of feedback is loved completely :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The tv was blaring in the background, but Shizuru paid it no mind. Her eyes kept being drawn to the dark haired girl beside her. Natsuki was leaning forward sitting at the edge of her seat. Her emerald eyes glued to the screen in fascination.

The tawny haired woman couldn't understand the fascination, or that Natsuki did not know what computers really were. That had been a long conversation. Shizuru still did not believe she fully understand what she had been saying.

She was sitting right next to the dark haired girl, her hands holding on to Natsuki's.

Natsuki had told her that she could only see when Shizuru held her hand. She had mentioned something about shadows and light, but it had all been mumbled.

The entire movie Shizuru had felt Natsuki tense and relax depending on what was happening on the screen. And for some reason knowing that Natsuki needed her for something so simple as watching the tv warmed her heart.

Natsuki's hand relaxed into hers, Shizuru glanced back up at her, her body was less tensed but Natsuki still had not taken her eyes of the screen.

There were so many questions she had, and she wanted them answered. Shizuru glanced over at the screen and saw the end credits come on. Sighing she sat up straighter "Natsuki?" She called out.

The emerald eyes darted over to her, they still held wonderment in them. The dark haired girl smiled, "did you see that!" She exclaimed. Shizuru couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"Yes, I saw it," She laughed lightly.

Natsuki shifted to fully face her, her hand still being held captive in Shizuru's lap. The pale hand squeezed Shizuru's. "It's amazing, how does it work? I don't remember ever watching television before!" she said, her voice sounding giddy. "I think I saw someone else watch but he never got to finish his show." She said quieter this time.

Shizuru saw the change in her expression. Natsuki's green eyes dulled a bit. Her other hand held her knee tightly.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru questioned softly. She reached over laying her other hand over the one Natsuki had clenching onto her knee.

"He died. Like everyone does." She closed her eyes, her hand turned to hold Shizuru's holding on tightly. "He was the last person who died before I was cast out," She growled out the last part.

"Cast out? What are you talking about…?" Shizuru asked, she quickly reached over grabbing the remote and turning the tv off. Her full attention went back to the dark haired woman in front of her.

"I broke the rules…I was a Reaper, detaching souls from peoples bodies." Her eyes snapping up to meet Shizuru's in a panic "I never chose who died! It was always decided before I ever was brought around. Please forgive me Shizuru…" She hung her head back down.

"Natsuki, I've already forgiven you. Please what rule did you break?" She asked.

"Your father…he was chosen. But I couldn't take him from you too. There is always a cost. That's what we are told…never break the rules something will happen no matter how skilfully you hide it, or how long it's been. I didn't listen." Natsuki glanced out the window. Her eyes looked searching, as if just looking out into the world would solve all her troubles.

Shizuru nodded slowly, she was mulling over what Natuski had said. _So the grim reaper was a real thing,_ she thought.

"How old are you then?" Shizuru questioned…Natsuki hadn't changed from when she saw her 14 years earlier, though in Shizuru's memory she pictured Natsuki as a towing graceful woman in black, though that image had changed drastically. So how old was this seemingly young woman before her.

"Umm…I'm not entirely sure. I know I was born human, but it was so long ago. My betrothed died the night of our wedding. I don't remember how, Reito told me it was my fault, that I was the cause of his death. The violence was what changed me…" Natsuki said, her face scrunching up in confusion.

Shizuru felt a pang of jealousy when Natsuki mentioned her marrying someone. She knew it was a long time ago, that she didn't need to worry…but she still felt a bit sick about it. _Who is Reito?_ She asked herself.

"He was the first soul I took, the first shadow to cloud my mind." Natsuki continued, her voice growing quieter. "I can hear him sometimes, calling out. I'm not sure if it's actually him, or my imagination…" Natsuki glanced back at Shizuru, her eyes full of pain.

Shizuru didn't know how to respond, she had an almost eternal being sitting in front of her, but she seemed just as confused about her past as Shizuru was from hearing it.

Shizuru raised her hand and brushed against the small tear that had escaped emerald eyes. "What was his name…your fiancé?"

"Takeda…He was a warrior. My father wanted to join our two families. Mine was second next to his, my father wanted the power, and he didn't seem to mind seeing me sent off." Natsuki laughed darkly, "I don't know why I care that he died…he was awful, taking what he wanted. Except he seemed to loose any kind of tact when around me…that night he tired to force me…I just couldn't Shizuru, I couldn't do it!" Natsuki voice grew desperate, as if trying to explain herself to Shizuru.

"Natsuki, I don't think badly of you…I would never think badly of you, it wasn't your fault. Don't ever think it was" Shizuru implored.

Shizuru felt anger begin to well up. She tried to push it down, but knowing he tried to force **her **Natsuki angered the tawny haired woman.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called. She moved her hand that was being held rather tightly by Shizuru.

Shizuru glanced back at Natsuki, she hadn't realized she was squeezing the dark haired girls hand so hard. Quickly loosening her grip she gave a reassuring smile.

-h-

Nao located where Natsuki would have first appeared after being cast out. She walked around the alley, glancing at the cans and dirt. She could sense the presence of someone else that had been there. Their aura was intertwined with Natsuki's.

Following the path the energy took she followed it out to the street. Glancing around she just saw streets, tall buildings and people everywhere.

"Someone found her," Nao growled. She walked further down the street before climbing up one of the smaller buildings. She scanned the cityscape, attempting to sense Natuski's powers, or what remained of them.

The sky was lit up in a bright red sunset…the best time to hunt down spiritual creatures. They couldn't hide from the blinding sunlight, but the need to come out would be strong.

Death…she could sense it, someone had died. And Natsuki's signature had been close. Nao leapt off the building, running quickly to the last location Natsuki had made her presence known.

The building rose above her, slipping in the doors behind an elderly couple. Avoiding the elevator she walked to the stair well and began her ascent. Every floor she opened the door and glanced inside.

Nao wasn't sure how long it had been but finally she sensed something. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but it was definitely more then what she'd been getting.

The red head stepped out into the hall, walking down she felt the presence grow stronger. Smiling to herself she recognized Natsuki's strong aura.

Nao stopped in front of the last door in the hall, and raised her fist to knock.


End file.
